mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos/Gallery
Season two The Cutie Pox Bowling Ponies 2 S2E6.png Ponies dodging bowling ball S2E06.png Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png Angry Bowlers S2E6.png Season four Leap of Faith Apple Bloom sees ponies walking S4E20.png The Apples see ponies walking S4E20.png Several ponies walking S4E20.png Granny "and follow your ears!" S4E20.png The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Granny Smith and Apple Bloom watching S4E20.png The spotlight pointing at a cart S4E20.png Flim "to the demonstration of a lifetime!" S4E20.png Flam "A demonstration of a better life!" S4E20.png Flim "A demonstration of a better time!" S4E20.png Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flim points at the audience while singing S4E20.png Flim and Flam "we've got the thing you need" S4E20.png Flim and Flam "when all you need's the cure" S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Flam "Impossible" S4E20.png Curtain opens to reveal many bottles of tonic S4E20.png Granny "Now how do ya like that?" S4E20.png AJ "There's somethin' funny" S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Crowd singing along S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Inside pony's mouth S4E20.png Short back legs S4E20.png Short front legs S4E20.png Maneless S4E20.png Granny Smith with coins S4E20.png Tonic levitated onto Granny Smith's hoof S4E20.png AJ sees Silver Shill run back to tent S4E20.png Ponies gathering around Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam S4E20.png Granny Smith dangling from lasso S4E20.png Granny Smith angry at Applejack S4E20.png Flim "twenty times by my count" S4E20.png Flam "thirty with a favorable breeze" S4E20.png Flam giving Granny Smith more tonic S4E20.png Applejack "no way Granny could've made that dive" S4E20.png Applejack "inside of you all along" S4E20.png Applejack and Granny Smith hug S4E20.png Flim and Flam sweating S4E20.png Silver Shill telling the truth S4E20.png Flim and Flam looking at each other S4E20.png Flim and Flam leaving unnoticably S4E20.png Applejack "I hope this doesn't mean" S4E20.png Granny Smith "why in tarnation would I do that?" S4E20.png Granny Smith angry at Flim and Flam S4E20.png Granny Smith Where did they go S4E20.png Season five Slice of Life Jeff Letrotski and his friends S5E9.png Donny's saddlebag S5E9.png Dr. Hooves meets Jeff Letrotski and his friends S5E9.png Dr. Hooves pointing at Letrotski and his friends S5E9.png Letrotski "His name is me" S5E9.png Letrotski "so if you roll with us" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I'll try your straight technique" S5E9.png Bowling pony about to throw ball S5E9.png Letrotski "if you pick this up, we win the whole shebang!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves tiptoeing forward S5E9.png Derpy startles Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Derpy "finally figured out how I can help" S5E9.png Lebowski ponies looking at Dr. Hooves' ball S5E9.png Lebowski ponies staring at the pins S5E9.png Walter stands up in anger S5E9.png Season nine The Big Mac Question Lebowski ponies in the bowling alley S9E23.png Scootaloo calling out to Big Mac S9E23.png Walter accidentally breaks ceiling light S9E23.png Lebowski ponies looking at Scootaloo S9E23.png Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Felt cutout of two ponies falling in love BFHHS1.png|Him and Pinny Lane? IDW comics Comic issue 30 cover A.jpg Comic issue 30 cover A textless.jpg MLP Friends Forever Omnibus Volume 1.jpg Merchandise Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season Two Allover back WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Season 2 iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Urban Achievers WeLoveFine.jpg